Cut and Polished
by Lusca Luna
Summary: Harry's got the perfect man, the perfect relationship, the perfect life, but all perfect things come at a price, a pregnant lover from the past, a certain beater who won't take the hint, and his overly protective family sticking their noses in all of it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

Hopefully, no name changes for this story.

This is the sequel to** Diamond in the Rough**. It can almost be read alone if you don't mind the constant references to things done in the past.

A little bit to say before we start. Sorry for the editing mistakes you will undoubtedly see. I'm always in a rush to get this story to you. I was so glad at all the author alerts I got from you guys. It showed me that you are interested! So here is the sequel as promised...

**Cut and Polished**

Chapter One

_I shouldn't be this nervous_, he said to himself, taking another sip of some ridiculously expensive wine Draco had bought on some whim.

It was an hour before the Ministry's ball was to take place, and he was still standing in front of his bedroom mirror, fiddling with the deep purple robes, made of some material that felt like butter on his skin. In all honesty, he didn't know why Draco had picked them for him; the price tag would probably cover their rent for a few months, and in some deep recess of his mind, he thought that they might've looked good on him, but vanity had never been in his blood. He wished he could say the same for his decadent boyfriend.

"Stop messing with your robes. You look stunning, Harry." He placed a hand at the small of Harry's back and appraised his handiwork.

"You're just saying that so you won't have to sleep on the couch." Harry laughed, looking at the two of them in the mirror. "If I didn't know better, we look like a real couple right now."

A smirk broke out on Draco's face, and he pulled Harry against him rather ungracefully. "There are going to be a lot of people who don't like the thought of you and I being there together, and they're going to talk about you even if they know you can hear them. I just don't want you to be… perturbed." The confession didn't fall on deaf ears.

"You don't need to defend me. I can handle myself on my own, and I don't want to look like some weak git with a rich boyfriend." He huffed out.

Draco raised his hands in defense. "I meant nothing of the sort. The only thing they will be able to think is how good you look by my side." The blonde pressed a kiss at the base of Harry chin, continuing up until he reached his lips.

"Could you stop being horny for a few hours until everything is over and done with." After being together, Harry had grown accustomed to his lover's possessive streak. "All I have to do is smile for the first ten minutes of the banquet, and then we can enjoy ourselves." He mimicked Draco perfectly. "Remember to stray away from questions that do with the Ministry or questions that are too personal." Harry turned to him and placed a placating hand on his chest. "I know the drill, Draco. I'll be fine."

But that wasn't the truth; his nerves were practically on fire as they walked up to the doors of the Ministry's largest banquet hall. Draco had a hand placed at the small of his back offering him nonverbal support as countless pictures were snapped at them. Between flashes, Draco would whisper small tidbits in his ear, most were funny others perverted, making Harry laugh and smile a little bigger for the cameras. Any observer could see that the smiles they shared were genuine, and the envy of many had been placed on their shoulders.

"A few questions, Mr. Malfoy!" A reporter piped. "Dennis Creevey from the Quibbler." His face did seem familiar.

Draco turned to him. "We don't have to speak with them if you don't want to."

"The Lovegoods are good friends of mine. Luna and I were in the same house." He stepped closer to Collin, dragging Draco with him. "Go ahead and ask away, Dennis."

'Dennis' blushed and nervously flipped at his notebook. "Um, I don't know where to start. There's so many things that the readers would want to know. What is being with Draco Malfoy like? What do you use on your hair? Who designed your suit? Would you say you're more of a cat person or a dog person? Do you like these kinds of events?"

"I didn't know I was agreeing to the Spanish Inquisition." Harry joked, putting the boy at ease. "Being with Draco Malfoy is amazing. I use water and shampoo like everyone else. My suit was made by Draco's tailor. I'm partial to dogs, and this is the first type of event I've been to like this."

The boy stood in awe before regaining some composure. "You're celebrating your one year anniversary soon. Do you have any special plans?"

He looked up to Draco who had remained quiet thus far. "I don't know?"

"That's enough for today," Draco spoke, shooing away the press. "But I'm planning something monumental."

Dennis's eyebrows shot up at this as his quick notes quill almost snapped writing this new development.

"That wasn't so bad." Harry sighed deeply. "What do we do now?"

"Well, right now we're doing the standard 'meet and greet'. A chance for some to rub elbows with higher ups." Harry took in the information. "Then, we'll be having dinner and afterwards, followed by a speech from our dear minister. After that, we can go home, and I can get you out of those clothes."

He was too distracted to reprimand him.

"Thank you," Draco said bringing Harry out of his stupor. "Here," He offered Harry a glass of champagne.

The raven accepted it. "I feel so out of place." He took another look around the room, taking in all the big names, millionaires, and the minister himself lurking somewhere around the room.

"That's the beauty of something as superficial as this place. It only matters what outward appearances are. When I turned fourteen, my father finally allowed me to come one of these things. I was scared shitless that I would mess up and get scolded. I know how you're feeling and in hindsight, you are wasting your thoughts."

His lover's words helped a little. "Thank you, Draco." He leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"You should try and find Ginny." The blonde advised after seeing an associate.

Then Harry was left alone in a room filled to brim. Thousands of different conversation went on around him, some in languages he'd only heard of in books. This ball truly was the epicenter of what was happening within the wizarding world's elite. This is what life with Draco Malfoy was like.

Harry scanned the ballroom, finally taking the time to appreciate the decor. There was a general theme of black and gold with pops of white scattered about the room. Gold drapery adorned the white walls with the ministry's logo centered at every arch. The hall was lighted by a crystal chandelier suspended in the air above them. It too was gold with black and white accents.

His lowered his gaze and was immediately attracted to the dining room where servers were placing the first course with a surprising amount of care. The tables were covered with black satin tablecloths. A bouquet of white magnolias served as the center piece for each table. He would have to send his compliments to the coordinator. Everything was beautiful, including the music, a beautiful waltz played by a live band, though only a few couples danced.

Servers floated around the room with food Harry thought was too beautiful to eat and an endless supply of every liquor imaginable. Everything was so decadent. His mind could barely register the amount of pomp and circumstance being poured into this event. He would finally be able to empathize with Draco's distaste for them.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her arms round his neck and giving him an excited hug.

"Ginny," He let out a rush of air and returned her hug, "I was starting to think I would never find you."

"Let's go get something to drink. You look like you could use one." He cursed inwardly at how she'd picked up on his panic.

"I already had a glass of champagne and a glass of wine before that. I doubt I need anything else."

Ginny stopped her almost frantic pace to get to the open bar. "Well, let's go get me another drink. I haven't seen you in ages, Harry?"

"I've been a little preoccupied with Draco lately."

"Oh 'preoccupied', so _that_ is what has been happening in the wonderful life of Harry James Potter, almost Malfoy?"

His face heated at the hint, but he brushed it off. "I've finally gained somewhat of a normal routine where I can sit down in the morning, and he's started referring to everything as ours instead of his or mine. I think progress is being made. What about you and Neville?"

She gave an impressed nod. "Neville," She said with a faraway look, "has been very busy as of late with all the preparations for security for the ball and what not. He's barely been home and when he is, he's asleep in the guest bedroom because it's the closest to our front door." She huffed out in one big breath. "But! After today I'm finally going to be able to enjoy some quality time with him. I'm just here for moral support really. Just here to enjoy all of his hard work."

"I know what you mean." He spotted Draco talking to a Wizengamot member. "It's weird not being so involved with his life anymore. Are you even listening, Ginny?" The woman didn't reply but continued to look past him. He followed her gaze.

Pansy Parkinson stood behind them, just a few yards away. She donned an elegant dress, custom tailored for someone in her condition. Her blonde hair was pinned up with curls framing her sharp cheekbones. She truly was a beautiful woman. Harry could understand why Draco had loved her so, despite her dismal personality. A delicate hand was placed on her protruding abdomen. She was talking to some important political figures' wives, he couldn't remember for the life of him who belonged to whom. The women were practically gushing out compliments to her, and Pansy was receiving them all in stride. She dismissed herself from their group with a smile before heading in his direction.

She regarded with a smile that practically dripped acid. "Harry Potter, I'm so glad that you're still able to show your face in public."

He disregarded the jab. "You look stunning as always, Miss Parkinson."

"Custom made robes, tailor fitted and in Draco's favorite color, Potter? Hmm, Drake really did pull out all the stops tonight, I do, however, take delight in the fact Draco found a suitable partner in my absence. He's always liked to take on pet projects. From pauper to prince's consort, I believe." He might've hexed her if not for the obvious reason.

Ginny chose that moment to step in. "Funny how the pregnant and unwed can pass judgment so quickly?" Ginny added, stepping in front of him. "Harry might be too polite to say what he wants, but I'm not, Parkinson."

The blonde placed her hand above her heart, feigning innocence. "I'm sorry. I don't remember asking for your input, Weasley. I was speaking with Potter and him alone. So if you'd move along to whatever depraved hole you came from-?"

"It's Longbottom." She informed with a raise of her chin that Harry knew meant lioness to come. "You know how your name changes when you get married. Oh," She snapped her fingers and a fake look of realization came over her, "I don't think you do."

Pansy's flawless smile faltered. "Your petty insults don't faze me, Longbottom." She paused to frown at the name. "I would rather marry a muggle than share air with your husband."

The redhead's eye twitched and her chin jutted further into the air. "I doubt that even a muggle would want to marry a lying, evil, conniving, scheming, desperate bitch like you."

The blonde woman chuckled and looked past her to Harry, completely ignoring Ginny's glare. "It's so sad that Draco's and your little fling was short-lived, hmm?"

"Harry, we don't have to listen to her nonsense." Ginny pulled him to the side. "They're asking us to take our seats now, anyway."

"Ginny." He dismissed and turned to Pansy. "I assure you that what I have with Draco is not a fling."

Her face showed genuine pity. "Draco didn't tell you, did he? I've been touring France for the last eight months. On the second week of my trip, I found that I was pregnant. I was delighted as was Draco."

Ginny looked at her skeptically. "Harry, do you know many men there are in France?"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Please spare me the theatrics. You're wasting my time."

"I need an answer, Harry." His friend pressed, turning her ear towards him.

"Um, about twenty million." He answered quickly.

The redhead tsked and leaned in closer to the other. "Twenty million possible fathers of that child, and you honestly think that its Draco's."

Pansy gaped, opening her mouth a time or two but no sound coming out. She was rendered speechless. Ginny savored her victory, but it was short lived when she saw the affect the blonde woman's words had on Harry. "You vulgar bit-."

"How about we go for some fresh air?" Ginny said, cutting her off and leading him through the crowd and into the vacant atrium.

"Are you going to drink that?" He pointed to the bottle of gin she'd snubbed from the bar. He wasted no time lifting to his lips and draining its contents. "I know she lies to get what she wants in life, but the timing's right. The child could be Draco's."

He couldn't even believe the words were coming out of his mouth.

"I bet she's blowing hot air." Ginny confided, her anger matching Harry's own. "There's no telling who the baby's father is with that tramp." On any normal occasion, he would've reprimanded her, but his mind didn't have the energy to.

"I'm going to go back." He pulled himself up from his seat.

"Back where?" She stood up after him, but he waived her off.

"Harry!" She shouted after him.

* * *

><p>He flooed to Draco's flat, an empty feeling entering at the thought of leaving another place he considered to be home. A feeling washed over him, feeling like a bad cold with no medical explanation. His stomach was in knots, but doubted Draco had even noticed his absence. The ball had been more for his lover's benefit. Harry's being there wouldn't have affected his political agenda, but there was a part of him that Draco would come home and dispel Parkinson's lies.<p>

"Harry?" Malfoy called out, coming into the living room.

He kept his eyes glued to the floor with the intent of not giving Draco the satisfaction of seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Harry? I was worried when I heard you left." Draco whispered, gathering the smaller into his arms. "You should have told me if you wanted to leave."

More guilt came over him "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"You didn't ruin anything."

Green eyes looked up from the floor. "I thought this was an important day for you?"

"I don't need to get into the good graces of anyone. If anything, they should be getting into mine." Mirth showed in Draco's eyes as he pulled Harry from his seat. "Come on, there is someone I want you to meet."

The blonde stepped back and motioned someone forward.

"Harry, I would like for you to formally meet Pansy Parkinson. It is… unfortunate that her words took so long to reach my ears."

She strode over to him gracefully despite her large front side. "I do admit that I chose my words with the intention of causing pain." She gritted out the apology, doing it for Draco's sake only.

"Why would you lie?"

"I told no lies, Potter. Unfortunately, his biological father is indisposed at the moment. Draco has stepped in to save my honor."

"To save your honor." Harry fumed. "What honor? The whole world knows you're a slut." His hands flew to his mouth.

"You're one to be talking, you little trollop. I remember reading a certain article having to do with your sexual exploits." She shot back, glaring at him from over Draco's shoulder.

He snorted at the mention of the Betty Braithwaite fiasco. "My small feature in the papers pales in comparison to all of the full page articles on your resume."

Her porcelain skin tinted crimson and her thin hands clenched into tightly balled fists, but she didn't dispute the fact.

Draco silenced them with a hand in the air. "I'll explain the situation later, Harry. But for now, we need to discuss a few things. The most pressing… Pansy's living situation."

Harry nodded his head, trying to follow. Draco wouldn't, would he?

"Pansy will be living here until the baby comes and a little bit after that until we can get her settled."

The raven bristled, sending a pleading look to his lover. "Do I get any say in this, Draco, or do you just expect me to lie down and accept her moving into our home?"

Draco cleared his throat. "We'll discuss this later. In the meantime, I'll get Pansy to her room." His eyes left no room for negotiating.

Harry bristled as they parted, Pansy sending him a smug look as she leaned on Draco for support.

"I had the left wing, guest bedroom fitted for you. We'll have to see what you want to do in terms of the nursery." He heard Draco announce after they'd made a little headway down the hall.

Harry remained standing there even after they were out of ear's reach. His fear and anxiety had all but tripled. There was something very wrong with this situation, and the way Draco had acted so coldly and so distant was enough to make him physically sick. It was almost as if he was at his first day at work all over again with the uncertainty of what to come, but the only pressing question Harry wanted answered was why Pansy needed to depend on Draco anyway. Didn't she have enough money and connections to last her lifetimes over?

He took a break from his thoughts when he heard Draco reenter the room.

"What's going on, Draco? Why is she here?"

"Pansy needs my help, and I want to give it to her." Harry couldn't believe the words.

"Why would you want to offer your help to _her_?"

"Pansy had always been a good friend to me. It's only fair that I return the favor." Harry could hear several loose ends in his explanation.

He stiffened as two strong arms pulled him against his lover's chest. "Even with everything going on, I won't neglect you Harry."

He reached up and pulled his lover into a kiss before parting. "The thing is that I don't think you'll mean to."

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it. If you don't feel free, to tell me about whatever it is. All writers need feedback to grow, and I'll always give you a response of some kind. And thanks go to my beta for her revising eye. Oh yeah, I don't know how many men there are in France. and google apparently can't help me either.<p>

Is it worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

This is the sequel to** Diamond in the Rough**.

Warnings for the chapter... There is a little bit of sexiness near the end, and there is some bitchy Pansy involved. Don't get too offended.

Also, I am being better at updating my Livejournal account. I'll post something on there every now and then if you are interested.

**Cut and Polished**

Chapter Two

Harry loved everything about Draco, even his blatant disrespect for Harry's personal space. Harry loved his lover's molten silver orbs, his aristocratic nose, and the smirk that always adorned his lips. Harry loved his high cheekbones, his sculpted chin, even his five o' clock shadow. Harry loved the way he carried himself day to day without fail with such grace and elegance. He loved Draco with every bone, tissue and cell in his body.

On the other hand, Harry hated everything about Pansy, including but not limited to her blatant disrespect for his personal space, her insistence that she go wherever he go, the way she ordered him around like a wayward house elf, and her persistence in demanding that he join her on her daily shopping sprees for things for the baby. He also hated her request that he attend all of her motherhood classes wherein he usually learned more about caring for the baby than she, and how she could twist his mind into feeling guilty for things beyond his control like the grocer running out of ice cream.

But he tolerated her because of his love for Draco.

He had only one joy in his Pansy filled life, the one time he could sneak away from Pansy long enough to enjoy a few hours of quiet peace at Dean's with Hermione and Ginny. At six o' clock, every Wednesday without fail, they would meet there and unload all of their problems. It was simple and refreshing. It was a time when everything else didn't matter, but somehow always came up in conversation. It was _his_ special time¸ and it was only like Pansy to insist she come along.

"It was so nice of you to let me intrude on your tea. I haven't been able to sit still and enjoy place like this in a long time. It's a folly that I've grown so accustomed to lavish venues with no real substance." She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ears and tightened her grip on Harry's forearm.

"It's a shame Draco couldn't join us. He would have loved that shop a few feet back." She was referring to a women's lingerie store. "He's always been partial to lace. It was the only type of under garment he'd let me wear."

"Mhmm," He replied absentmindedly.

"He's always appreciated a woman's form." He watched her nose rise cockily in the air.

He ignored her. "We're here," Harry announced, steering her toward the café's doors and stopping short of them. "My friends own this place, Dean and Seamus. We'll be having tea with Ginny and Hermione. You should know Hermione-."

"Save the formalities. Hermione is a leading force in the ministry, and Ginny is Neville Longbottom's wife. I'm a socialite." She pushed open the doors and paused to take in the atmosphere. She paused and looked back at him. "I'll keep the banter to a minimum, yes?"

He was at least thankful for that.

Hermione and Ginny caught sight of them immediately, Hermione taking it in stride and Ginny gaping like a fish.

"Pansy Parkinson, fancy seeing you here." Ginny said with wide eyes directed at Harry.

"You didn't tell us about your guest, Harry." Hermione added.

He sent them a pleading look. "Draco asked me to take her around town today." He explains, helping Pansy to her seat.

"Draco has been kind enough to offer me refuge during my trying time." She explained, "Harry has been an absolute saint as well, seeing to my every want and need without a single complaint." She placed a hand on his. "I wouldn't know what I'd be doing without him."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione interceded. "Ginny and I think that is just so kind of him." Hermione sent a pointed look in her direction. "Don't we Ginny?"

"Of course we do." He was going to have to thank her for playing along. "Harry's always been the saintly one of the three of us."

Luckily before Ginny could say more, their waiter came by to take their orders. Pansy wanting to try every type of cake on the menu and with it its recommended tea, setting them back a couple hours into his day and his bank account a few hundred. Hermione didn't seem to mind this though, when she, just like Pansy, was bloated up like a toad because of her pregnancy. They talked amongst themselves over an endless supply of cake about everything ranging from ministry politics to their due dates. The only ally he had was Ginny who looked like she hated this just as much as he did. What scared him the most was one mess up from Neville, and he might end up in the same boat.

"Look at that," Ginny whispered just as amazed that they were getting along. "I think we've lost Hermione, Harry."

He nodded in agreement, picking at the spice cake in front of him. "I agree."

"You're stronger than I. If Neville pulled the shite Malfoy is, I'd kick his ass." He chuckled at the image. "I'm not joking." Her voice got quieter. "I know you're doing this for him and possibly that innocent baby, but you need to do something for yourself."

He gave her a lopsided, sad smile. "This was the thing I did for myself, and we can see the results."

Her face remained solemn. "If you let your life rotate around Draco or Pansy or the baby when it comes, you'll be in the same boat as you were with Percy. You'll get bored after they're gone, and you'll be left with after effects."

He considered her words. "I try and forget."

"Remember this time around so you don't make the same mistake twice, but if it does happen again, I'll be there to take tequila shots with you."

He didn't know what possessed him to say what he did next. "He wants children."

Ginny turned to him with a perplexed look, barely having picked up on his words. "Does he?"

"He won't say it out loud, but I can tell he wants a son. Mainly, someone he can pass his legacy to."

She took it in. "Surrogacy or adoption are always options, Harry."

He shook his head and looked at Pansy. "He wants to name Pansy's child as his heir."

"Oh?" Was her response.

"Is that selfish?"

She shook her head and studied her tea cup. "I'm assuming because it's _her _child, right?" He nodded. "Then, it is selfish, but you deserve to be selfish after dealing with her."

"I'm so full!" They heard Pansy announce, both of them pulling away from the other. "Everything was so delicious." She turned to Harry. "I can't believe you've been keeping this from me. I'll have to get a doggy bag and save some for Draco. Red velvet cake has been his favorite since he was a boy."

_Why does it bother me that she knows that? _The question played in his mind._  
><em>

"And I'll take some German Chocolate cake for me, and what kind would you like, Harry?"

"Oh, I'm fine with anything really."

"Men, I bet all food tastes the same to them." Hermione laughed and agreed.

Hermione said this standing up, and rubbing at the small of her back. "I guess I'll be heading home, my back is killing me." With a hug from Ginny and a kiss on the cheek from Harry, she was off.

Pansy turned to the two of them. "You don't find hard working women like that anymore."

Ginny and he shared a look. "Well, I'm going to go watch Neville make dinner." Ginny said with a wave, hugging Harry goodbye and disregarding Pansy completely.

"It's a shame how she works so hard for no real benefit." She paused and waited for his reaction. "No real person of magical upbringing will ever be able to respect the work of a mudblood."

"I respect her." He said, walking ahead of her. "Draco dos as well."

Pansy's bell like laugh rang through the hair. "You have something in common with her though, something that gives a since of familiarity." She playfully tapped her chin. "Let me think. Your mother?"

He whipped his head back to look at her. "Leave my mother out of this." He kept his tone clipped.

"Everyone knows, Potter. This isn't anything knew. Your pureblood father fell in love with and married a mudblood. It's the biggest taboo of wizarding society, and you're the product of it."

He grated his teeth at the word, remembering his mother's thoughts on it and how it nearly had cost her closest friendship. "My _muggleborn _mother has nothing to do with how I feel about Hermione's work."

"I beg to differ. Who else but the bottom crust of wizarding society benefits from her petty laws. Mudbloods, werewolves, house elves and even muggles? I've always thought we should burn the lot and be done with it, but my views are on the conservative side."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Parkinson." His walk quickened.

"I'm very vocal about my opinions, Potter, and I have an opinion on everything, including this farce of a relationship you have with Draco."

He stopped abruptly on the sidewalk and swiveled to face her. "Let me guess. I'm making my mother's mistake and I'm preventing a great pureblood line from continuing."

"You Ravenclaws always did catch on quick." She smiled her fake smile and

"And I'm taking a big gander here. You think you should be the one to continue said great pureblood line."

"Right again!"

He turned to face her, his face cold and expressionless. "My relationship with Draco isn't as fragile as you would hope to imagine."

"I already know that you don't plan on releasing your claws anytime soon." She stayed level with his gaze. "It's Draco I want, and I plan to get him."

Harry let out a laugh and resumed his gait. "Even if you managed to worm your way in between Draco and me, what makes you think he would want you." He stopped there, not wanting to upset her.

He was glad when she merely brushed off his comment. "I've known Draco since we were children. We've always been meant for each other. Know that nothing you say will affect me in the least."

_Pregnant with a mystery man's child, bumming off her old boyfriend and his lover, Pansy Parkinson plans to rekindle an old romance with swollen feet, leaking nipples, stretch marks, a budding mustache and the appetite of an adult walrus all the while looking like a bloated humpback whale. The odds are against her, but maybe, she still has a chance of snagging her dream man in between the mood swings and the morning sickness and let's not forgot potty breaks. This woman will stop at nothing, even using her unborn child as a ploy to gain the love of her once lover. She is a ruthless cold-hearted bitch that will stop at nothing to make all those who come in contact with her miserable._ His inner monologue stopped there.

He pushed his thoughts back. "We should get you home, Pansy. You probably need to rest your feet."

She nodded with a smirk. "You're right, Harry. I could really go for a soak and pedicure."

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Harry. He sat at the kitchen table, barely remaining upright. The cup of coffee in his hands was the only thing keeping him awake.<p>

"Harry?" He watched Draco walk into the room, his dress robe wrinkled and most of its stiffness lost. "You wouldn't believe the day I'd had."

"Draco," He said groggily from over his coffee. "I'm so glad your home."

His lover only sank into the nearest chair. "Mind pouring me a glass of wine?"

Harry nodded, shaking all his sludge away. "Hard day?"

"Day in day out I deal with idiots. Not to mention my bumbling excuse for a secretary."

Harry thought back on his own feelings under Malfoy's employ. "You are kind of strict. Papers bound to perfection, your infamous tea tantrums, the constant suit pressing and all of the ink and quills you go through trying to make every hand written letter absolutely perfect."

A chuckle escaped Draco's lips. "My standards and expectations are two different things, Harry. I expect those things, but don't require them. Losing you as my secretary was a loss I won't be able to forget easily."

Harry gleaned at the compliment, setting down the glass of wine in front of his lover. "I could always find you a new secretary."

"No one will ever be able to measure up to you. I never missed an appointment or was unprepared."

"You just miss ramming me into your desk."

The bastard smirked. "The other things were nice as well." He paused to run his fingers through his hair. "Tell me about your day Harry. I do hope it was much better than mine."

"Well, I took Pansy out to tea and shopping before and after that. After her own trying day, she wanted a foot soak that required an herb I had to borrow from Sev. I practically sold my soul for it, but she was happy. And when she's happy, the baby's happy so I said 'why not'. I smell like jasmine now, but I guess that's okay." He took a sip of his coffee.

"How is he?"

Harry smiled truly for the first time in days. "He's beautiful, all ten toes, all ten fingers, and a steady heartbeat. The new advances in Mediwizardry are amazing. They showed a three dimensional image of him. It was amazing. I would almost swear that he looks like someone from school, but I can't put my finger on whom." The awe in Harry's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Harry," Draco called, interrupting Harry's answer and setting down his glass.

"Yes? Did you want white?" He made his way over to their wine cabinet.

"No, sit down. We need to talk." The blond ushered him to his seat.

Confused, Harry did as he said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"As the patriarch of my family." Distaste coated his words, "I have the obligation to carry on my family's line whether directly or indirectly." It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going with this. Malfoy shared his sentiment. "You do realize what I'm implying?"

"You want the baby to be your heir, Draco. I've known for a while." He took a gulp of his coffee to coat his throat. "Why else would you let her shack up with us?"

Draco breathed deeply and straightened in his seat. "I've yet to discuss it with Pansy, but she has an idea in her mind."

Harry glared, letting his annoyance pour out. "You know just as well as I do watch she's up to. If I caught on to it by now, you must've known for months." His lover's jaw clenched. "She hates me being with you, and she would do anything to drive a wedge in between us, and you're going to let her."

"I'm not letting her do anything. This child is a means to an end."

Silence met their ears as Harry wondered on what he meant. "You're using her baby." He determined finally.

"Do you want me to sugarcoat it, Harry?" His heart dropped at the confession. "Pansy need's the money, the respect, the protection I can offer her. In return, I have a secure future. I don't care what her plans are because they'll never meet fruition." He downed his wine and stood up.

But the conversation wasn't over. "Yeah, those are all 'okay' reasons, but what's really going on? I thought at this point in our relationship we would be telling each other the truth."

"I think I've said all that I need to say."

"Can you at least honor me with an answer?"

Draco turned around. His haggard appearance finally being noticed by Harry.

"There is reason for everything I do, and as of late, my reason has been you."

His frustration melted away. "Your reason for playing into the hands of the devil is me? Explain." Harry ordered lightly, willing the blonde to sit back down.

"I believe we will be together for a long time to come."

"I do too, but's that not an answer I can accept."

"I need an heir, and as we are both males, reproduction is not probable. I don't require or want a pureblood heir. I know all of my options, and I don't deem any of them as acceptable."

Harry saw the conflict on Draco's face. "What is acceptable? There's adoption, surrogacy, experimental procedures that have had successful outcomes. If you do this, you're forever indebted to someone."

"Pansy has no desire to raise a child on her own."

He didn't know what was worse, essentially selling your child or being the buyer, two sides of an evil. "What does that mean?"

"She had no desire to complete her pregnancy." He felt his jaw drop. How many layers to this story were there?

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not at liberty to share that with you. It's a condition of our agreement. I would tell you, Harry. I think you would understand it much better than you do now if you knew."

"Can I even trust you anymore?" He silenced the blonde with his words.

Draco looked at him solemly, "I'll never lie to you."

The mood changed as Draco crossed the space he had put between them, working at his lover's belt buckle and trousers.

"Draco? I wasn't finished discussing this." The blonde grunted. "We _need _to talk about this!" Harry insisted, failing to pull away from Draco's hold.

The blonde offered him no explanation. "I _need_ you. I _need_ you to trust me." He repeated. Harry's thoughts slipped their last conversation to his incredibly sexy love in front of him.

"I love you so fucking much. Never ever forget that." Draco whispered into the black tresses, before working to get his own pants off.

After seconds of fiddling with no positive outcome, the blond yanked his trousers down with silk boxers in tow.

"I wonder what I should do?" Draco started coyly, his finger toiling at the base of Harry's manhood. After months of practice, he knew what made his lover prick tick.

He dragged his finger up its underside, slowly, carefully, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. He repeated the action before gripping the now fully hardened shaft with a loose fist, pumping slowly. He took delight at the pleased look on his lover's face and kept his eyes trained on his as he lowered his mouth to its head, breathing gently onto the red tip. Without warning, he took him in, the head connected painfully with his throat. Harry bucked into him at this, his hand roughly gripping at Draco's blonde mane. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm with each other as they always did, but both could feel something different about this go around. It was needier, more desperate than anything they'd ever done before. Draco was merciless, letting Harry's essence coat lips. Not batting an eyelid, Harry watched Draco's expression as he licked his lips clean. Draco mumbled incoherently, pulling at Harry's trousers.

"My turn," Draco whispered, Harry letting undress him till he stood naked as the day he was born.

"When did you start going commando?" Harry asked, savoring his lover.

Draco just chuckled and coated his member with oil. "I'm going to fuck you." Harry let out a breathy moan. Draco grated his teeth, the site of Harry underneath him was always his favorite, considering his near virginal status before they're meeting.

"Keep doing shit like that, and you won't be able to sit for a week." He snarled into Harry's ear before grabbing the smaller and impaling him, hitting the sweet spot on the first thrust.

Tears gathered in his green eyes each time the action was repeated. He barely made a sound during their love making. Draco had learned earlier on that the better it was to Harry the quieter he got, and Draco was very pleased to not hear a peep from his small lover. He was surprised when he heard a moan. Up to the challenge of complete and utter silence, he doubled his already frantic pace, ready to see Harry orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum," Harry said quietly, letting his ropey jets coat Draco's stomach.

"Me too," Draco grunted, releasing himself for the second time inside of Harry. Minutes afterward, Harry's silken walls still constricting him. He rode out the orgasm for the both of them. Harry's arms wrapped so tightly around his neck he could barely breathe. It was a few moments before they untangled themselves and looked at the mess they'd made in their kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Draco pulled away to search his lover's eyes; he had been really rough.

Harry nodded against the slick chest. "I have a feeling that you've ruined our new sheets."

"We'll have a house elf clean it up." Draco dismissed, pulling Harry to his chest.

"What are you hiding from me, Draco?" Harry asked after they settled into a comfortable embrace.

His love's light snoring was his only answer.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the mistakes. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and being totally awesome. For those who don't know who the beater is, you should probably look at the prequel. And for those who hate Pansy. I completely agree with you, but she's just too fun to have in the story. I hoped you like the sexy parts. I still blush when I'm writing them. A little look into Draco and Harry's private sex life. Another important detail... I'm looking into Guess Who's A Veela again. Anybody still interested in that?<p>

If you want more smut, drop me a review! Tell me what you think because i always love to hear from you all.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or its associated franchises.

No name changes for this story.

This is the sequel to** Diamond in the Rough**. It can almost be read alone if you don't mind the constant references to things done in the past.

**Cut and Polished**

Chapter Three

Draco had left by the time Harry woke up. The raven haired man found it hard to suppress the disappointment brimming inside of him. Still though he changed into a pair of running shorts and made his way downstairs, cautiously approaching the racket coming from his kitchen. It was no surprise to him when he saw Pansy, making a huge mess of it. The woman probably hadn't cleaned a thing her life, so Harry knew she wouldn't try to learn any time soon. House elves also watched in horror, taking in the mess they were going to have to clean up eventually. Harry felt for them.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?" He finally intervened, the three pairs of impossibly big eyes pleading to him.

She brushed him off and continued to rummaging through his cabinets, more things plummeting to the ground and splashing their contents to the floor.

"Are you looking for something?" He tried again, catching a few cans before they hit the ground. When he received no answer, he plucked a can of coffee off a nearby counter and debated starting a fresh pot.

"Ugh," She shot him a dirty look, "Could you please not brew that around me."

He didn't have any pity for her, but he stopped. "I don't work in the morning without coffee, so you're going to have to deal for the time being. You could always move into a coffee free dwelling."

She muttered under her breath and openly glared at him, but she stayed quiet. Harry had no reason as to why, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'm going out today. Will you be okay alone?"

"Where are you going?" She demanded. He didn't bother to answer her. "I can't go with you?" Her face fell the smallest bit.

"I hardly thing you are in the position for a jog, and even if you were, I prefer to go alone."

She donned a bitter expression. "Where is your peanut butter?"

"Draco doesn't like peanut butter."

"So you don't keep any in the house?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. How about you let one of the house elves whip you up something nice, yeah?" He suggested, but his tone was anything but helpful.

"Where are you jogging to?" She questioned again, pausing in her search in favor of staring him down.

"A little ways down the street. I won't be long." He gestured to his running shorts.

He stood and stretched from the cushioned seat of his kitchen table. There was no need to prolong this really awkward moment between the two of them. "I'll be back before noon. I left some leftovers in the fridge in case you get hungry."

She shoved aside the products in the floor and made her out of the kitchen. "Clean this up!" She squeaked at the house elves still looking on at her with frazzled eyes. "I don't care whatever you do, Potter."

He gave the elves an apologetic glance before going on his own way.

Harry took his usual route down an empty street and through a neighborhood park. The park was the one thing that he'd loved about living with Draco. It was always filled with kids running around and playing everywhere, and the scenery was gorgeous. It would have been a great place to raise a child.

He slowed down to a casual walk once he reached where the quiet park met a busy street. A little ways down the street, he noticed a small coffee shop. He took at a fortune of good luck after checking his wallet for muggle change and finding it. He waited till the street clear and bee lined for it.

A bell chimed as he entered the door. He jumped at the muggle invention. It had been a long time since he'd been somewhere so muggle. There was nothing special about the place other than the cartoon coffee cups plastered all around the interior. The furniture was warm colored, it actually looked pretty cozy in the room, only a few people had settled in the small dining room. It was low key, the perfect place to not be recognized.

"Sir? Can I help you?" A teenage clerk asked, looking at him with an odd expression.

Harry blushed at his absent mindedness and went up to the counter. "Uh, yeah, how much is a cup of black coffee?"

"Two pound, sir."

He gave his name, handed over the money and stepped to the small waiting area. Something seemed familiar about this place, but he couldn't place it. As he waited for his coffee, he took one last look, hoping to find some kind of clue as to _what_ he was remembering. Just then another bell chime went off. A man in a loose fitting sweatshirt and running shorts approached the counter.

"Coffee for Potter!" The barista in front of him yelled out.

"Potter?" The man asked.

Shocked at being recognized, he turned to see a familiar face. "Anthony?" Harry choked out.

A smile grew on the blonde's face, and Harry found himself enveloped into a bear hug. "It's so great to see you!"

He was too surprised to respond. "It's good to see you too." He finally returned the hug, patting the other the back as best as he could with his arms pinned to his sides.

Anthony pulled away to look down at him. "How are you, Harry? I haven't heard from you in ages. For the obvious reasons, I guess." He rambled for a few more minutes until his name was called. "Well, that's the short version. How about you?"

Was he supposed to tell the absolute crap his life had been the last few weeks. "I've been… well."

Anthony smiled in return, grabbing their cups and directing Harry to a booth. "That's good, really good." A goofy grin spread across his lips, revealing a set of pearly whites. "I can't believe I'd see you here of all places."

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck. "Me neither. This doesn't seem like the kind of place you'd be, some side street in a random coffee house."

He shook his head. "This was my first job in the summer of my youth." He said with a sense of nostalgia. "The more important question is why you are here. So, Harry Potter, why are you here?"

Harry's face gained a bit of heat. "I just wanted some coffee." He explained lamely and then decided to expand. "This place isn't too far from my flat, so I just kind of wandered in here."

Anthony took one of Harry's s hands in both of his own. "It must have been fate then, hmm? Fate brought us together on this very dreary day. It started rained on my morning jog, and I ended up here, and you, Harry, were wandering aimlessly down an empty street. "

His outburst got him a few odd looks. Harry let out a true, toothy smile and began laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all. "Where have you been all my life?" The raven said in jest, still chuckling.

"We could be a muggle drama on the telly." Anthony put in.

"No," Harry dismissed, "We'd get cancelled. There's nothing remotely interesting about the two of us."

Anthony reared back in playful retort. "You, maybe, but I am fascinating." He took this moment to talk a long sip of his coffee. "Of all the places in the world. We're both here."

Harry nodded in agreement. "How is Charlie?" The mood dropped at the question.

Anthony shrugged, fingering the plastic top on his cup. "He misses having you around to clean the house, cooking the meals, tending to the children..."

"Children?" Harry snorted and an awkward pregnant pause happened as each of them wondered what they should say next. "Is he still with Alexa?"

"It's difficult." Was Anthony's answer before he went on to explain. "They both love each other and want to be together, but Alexa doesn't trust him like she used to."

_Now that _was_ my fault. _Harry thought with a grimace. "If you get a chance, tell him I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sure he's told you by now."

The blonde shook his head. "That's between you and your Charlie, Harry. He wants to hear from your mouth, and I'm sure you would want to hear it from his." Harry found himself agreeing with Anthony again.

"It must be relaxing in off season?" Anthony smiled at the subject change.

"Mhmm, nothing better than a jog and cup of coffee. I've never been one for tea, but training sessions are starting pretty soon. Vacation's over." He chuckled and tapped at his empty cup. "It was nice meeting up with you again Harry."

The raven looked down at his watch. It was about noon. "I should probably go check on something at home, anyway."

They stood, facing each other. Both of them wondering the appropriate way to say goodbye. They settled for a short hug, one meant for friends.

Anthony stepped away first, grabbing for a napkin. "I moved out of Charlie's place." He scrawled out a number and an address on the napkin. "Owl me sometime when you want to talk you know. Charlie isn't much of the conversationalist."

Harry laughed at the jab and folded the paper into his pocket, handling it like a delicate piece of china.

"I actually have to go to some promotional Quidditch thing." Anthony prompted, rocking on the balls of his heels.

"Oh?" Harry responded, noticing Anthony's excitement.

"Come with me?" The blonde asked with a hopeful smile.

Harry fumbled dumbly for a few moments, weighing his options. It was Anthony or Pansy. "I don't think I should go, but I-"

"Oh, that's great!" Anthony took him by the hand and pulled him towards the door. "You don't mind side along apparation, do you?"

Harry didn't have a chance at a response before he was dragged to an empty alley and apparated into a crowded room.

The beater expertly steered him along the rim of the crowd until they reached where all the players were seated. They all wore something with a magpie on it like Anthony. There was a panel, seating all the first string players, barring Anthony whose seat was vacant for the obvious reasons. The panel faced at least fifty or so reporters, but it was hard to focus on the big picture when Charlie was just a few steps away. He expected to see his god brother wearing his trademark cocky grin and flirting with reporters, but Charlie's eyes didn't have their usual mirth.

Maybe it was another bout of divine intervention that made Charlie miraculously look in his direction.

"Harry?" Charlie mouthed, his eyes flickering between Anthony and him.

Anthony gave a coy wave before walking to the stage and taking his seat. For the most part Harry stood against the side wall, fiddling with his running shorts, glad that they let him blend in with the slew of Magpie fans and press.

The team went on to answer some questions, some from reporters and some from fans, but the only thing on his mind was what he was going to say to his god brother. Before he could come up with anything spectacular to say, the conference had ended, and slowly everyone was starting to disperse. A few minutes past before the team had worked its way to doors, Charlie and Anthony mixed in with them somewhere.

"Harry!" Anthony called out, dragging Charlie behind him.

"Hi," Harry replied, peeling himself from the wall and walking forward to meet them. "Charlie."

The chaser looked up from the ground. "Harry."

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Anthony said before slipping out from between the two.

They both watched him leave with wary eyes.

Harry turned to his god brother. "I'm sorry." He started.

"You should be." Charlie replied indignantly without hesitation, folding his arms and setting his jaw.

Harry knew his god brother would be a losing battle so he chose the only surefire approach, apologize until he accepted it. "Look, I apologize for making things rough with Anthony and for everything else I did."

"What you did to Anthony was the least of the shit that matters to me. You betrayed my trust. My own brother backstabbed me over some random asshole."

Harry fought through the urge to correct Charlie and remind him the random asshole was his lover, but Charlie could hold a fierce grudge, like his father. "I'm sorry." He repeated weakly.

"Have you said that to Anthony?" His steely gaze faltered if only just for a moment.

"Anthony has been a good friend in the time I've known him. He understands my decision."

Charlie loosened at the words, but his eyes remained calculating. "I believe you."

Harry allowed himself a smile. "Thank you, Charlie."

The mood automatically lightened as Charlie enveloped the smaller man into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad we can talk again! There have been so many things I've wanted to tell you." He let a little bit of joy bubble in his stomach as he hugged his god brother in return.

"I've missed you too, Charlie." Harry whispered into his shoulder.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a smiling Anthony. "It's so great to that you've made up." He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the pair. "I was beginning to think I'd have to lock you in a room, and let you duel it out." He laughed and led them to the doors. "I think we all need a drink, yeah?"

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning…<strong>

Like the morning before, Harry awoke to an empty bed. Unlike the morning before, his head was pounding with the after effects of a night out with Charlie Black.

He'd gotten home around one a.m. when Harry arrived home from Charlie's and Anthony's excursion. Before last night, Harry hadn't thought it possible to drink for six straight hours, but Charlie had found a way, something about a hangover potion and a lemon. He had forgotten how much trouble his god brother was.

Gingerly, he sat up and assessed the damage he'd done to himself. The hangover was obvious, but it wasn't as head splitting as he had expected. Then, there was a taste in his mouth that he wasn't able to quite place, but he dismissed that too and begrudgingly made his way through a quick shower.

To his surprise, the smells of eggs and bacon greeted him as he entered his kitchen. His stomach almost retched at the thought of food, but nevertheless, he continued his pace until he reached the island counter, balking at the feast set out in from of him.

Upon his entry, Draco turned from his position over the stove and greeted him warmly. "Good morning, love."

Harry gave his best smile. "Thank you for the food, Draco, but I don't think I'm in an eating mood right now. I'm sure Pansy will go to town on all of this."

"I'm making her eat in her room. This is our time right now." He smirked, placing the last pan in the dishwater.

Harry smiled at Draco's attempt, but there were things they had to discuss. "This is a welcome change. You've been distant lately." He prompted.

"I know." Draco admitted.

"I think it's time to talk about it."

Draco feigned confusion, but Harry could see through the façade. "What would you like to talk about?" He turned away from Harry to get a plate down. "Pansy?"

"Glad we're on the same page."

Harry could see his lover's posture stiffen and his grip on the plate tighten. "Harry, I do not want to spend my breakfast talking about this."

"But you will be." Harry pressed as Draco spooned his food onto his plate. "I need to know why she is here."

"You _want_ to know why she is here." Draco ground out, setting down his plate

"Tell me why she is here." Harry guessed it was the remnants of the firewhiskey that were fueling him at this point.

Draco grey eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, so fleeting that Harry thought he might have imagined it. "She's pregnant, if you hadn't got that by now. She asked for my help and I'm giving it to her under the scrutiny of the press, the Ministry and now my bleeding boyfriend." He seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. "Is there anything else you want to know, Harry?"

Harry set his jaw. "Don't yell at me." He said in a deceptively calm voice.

"I'm not fucking yelling at you. If I were, you'd know it!" He through his hands in the air; it was almost comical. "Now, I'm yelling."

"Are you really choosing her over me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Harry stood up from his chair and move towards the door. "This is our house, Draco. I shouldn't have to ask why some pregnant woman is upstairs in our guest bedroom, eating our food, spending our money, and damn near giving me a fucking aneurism day in day out."

Draco moved to say something in response, but Harry waived him off. "I don't want to live with someone constantly trying to one up m, and I don't want to live with someone who is constantly keeping me in the dark." Of course, Draco knew Harry was talking about him. "I don't want to go back to being like I was with Percy, dependent and clueless."

The reminder of being with Percy made him bolt up from his chair. "I need some time to think."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco bristled, making his way over to where Harry stood.

Harry ignored and made his way through the their living room to the front door. Before he got the chance, a hand slammed on the wood, and his eyes met those of an irate Malfoy.

"Draco." Harry warned, knowing that it would fall on deaf ears. "I'm just going out for coffee."

Draco grunted before slamming Harry against his chest and bringing him into a passionate kiss, bruising and desperate. The kiss was short. "Just come back home when you're finished… thinking. I promise that I'll be ready to talk when you get back."

Harry nodded and slipped out the door, his heart beating erratically as his mind processed what had just happened. He was in a daze as he made his way down his street, absently wandering back to the coffee shop he'd visited the day before.

Once the smell of coffee hit his nose, he knew that he had come to the right place.

"Hello, sir." The barista said from behind the counter, not the teenage boy from before. "What can I do you for?"

"He'll take a black coffee, and I'll have my usual, Katie." A voice intoned over his shoulder.

A deep blush coated the girl's cheeks as she scampered off to finish the order, and even Harry jumped a bit before swiveling around to meet hazel eyes and a blinding smile.

"Anthony…"

"Hello, Harry."

And instantly, Harry felt his day get a lot better.

* * *

><p>I'm late... I'm late... I'm very very late... I know, and I'm sorry. My not updating was me being lazy, but I hope what you just read will make up for that. I also plan to update Guess Who's A Veela for those who are interested.<p>

My reason for being late on the updates other than my laziness is that I've been reading your reviews, taking into account everything that you have said and I needed to revamp and refocus Harry as the main character of my story. Like most of you suggested, I needed to give him a backbone. I'd been feeling the same way, and I partly thought I'd painted myself into a corner, but after a little motivation. Here I am updating.

Thanks for sticking with me. Please leave me some encouragement to keep me writing. Any suggestions you have will be taken into full account. Review will always be replied to...

- Lusca


End file.
